Big Brother - Anime Edition
by Daria1718
Summary: Characters from various anime have been placed in the Big Brother house for 45 days. Anime includes FMA, Naruto, Air Gear, Trigun, Pokemon, Host Club, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh and many more. Rated M for violence, language and sexual/yaoi/yuri content. You get to vote for who gets evicted from the house every three days.
1. Prologue

Characters from various anime have been placed in the Big Brother house for 45 days. Anime includes FMA, Naruto, Air Gear, Trigun, Pokemon, Host Club, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh and many more. Rated M for violence, language and sexual/yaoi/yuri content. You get to vote for who gets evicted from the house every three days.

**Prologue**

**Day 0**

The stage is silent and dark before an ominous sound of a microphone can be heard shrieking over the speakers in the auditorium. A familiar voice can be heard as the stage lights up, revealing several LCD screens, couches and a runway heading up to a large bionic eye.

'**This is Big Brother! That time has come again for fourteen housemates to enter my house. One-by-one they will be evicted and only one will remain. It's time to meet our housemates.'**

The Big Brother theme starts playing as the LCD screens reveal to the audience the specific details of the house. The audience cheers as the theme song finishes.

'**Ladies and Gentlemen,' Big Brother begins, 'It is time to introduce our housemates but first I need to tell you something. Each of the housemates has something to hide. A secret if you will. Eventually these secrets will be revealed, but at what cost?'**

'**For now, we need to put this topic aside and introduce our first housemate, Edward.'**

The LCD shows a youngish looking man wearing a red coat and sporting longish blonde hair. The stats on the screen reveal that Edward is an Alchemist and was two fake limbs due to an accident when he was younger. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Edward who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Edward?'**Big Brother booms.

'Yes?' Edward looks around in reply.

'**How are you feeling?'**

'Pretty good I guess.'

'**How does it feel to be the first person to go into the house?'**

'Wait, I'm the first person?'

'**That's what I said.'**

'Huh?'

'**Well it's time for you to go on in. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Edward runs up the stairs and is cleared by security before he goes into the house for the first time. The wall of the yard opens up and closes immediately is Edward enters. He mills around the backyard, looking in awe at all of his surroundings. As he enters the main part of the house he doubles back as the automatic door opens by itself. He passes through the entry way quickly as though the door might close on him at any second. He continues exploring the house, fascinated by what he sees.

'**Well there we go, our first housemate Edward is but a small, or should I say short, part of our group of housemates.' **Big Brother jokes, making the audience laugh loudly.

Edward, who can be seen on the LCD screen sneezes, somebody must be talking about him.

'**We will leave Edward to explore for now. It's time to introduce our next housemate, Hinata.'**

The LCD shows a young girl wearing what looks like a ninja outfit and a head protector around her neck. She also has piercing silver eyes and dark, shoulder-length hair. The stats on the screen reveal that Hinata is a trainee ninja who has a secret crush on somebody outside the house. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Hinata who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Hinata?'** Big Brother booms.

'Hello? Big Brother?' Hinata replies hesitantly.

'**How are you feeling?'**

'Very nervous, I'm used to not being in the center of attention all the time.'

'**So are you saying that you're stepping out of your comfort zone?'**

'To put it that way, yes.'

'**Well it's time for you to go on in. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Hinata walks up the stairs and she enters the house for the first time. She walks into a small pink room with royal blue carpeting, leopard skin couches and a table lined with an assortment of food and wine. She mills around the room, trying to see if she can find a way out. There are only three doors, the one she just entered which is now locked, one leading to a bathroom and another locked door. Realising there is nowhere else to go; Hinata takes some food and sits on one of the couches. She looks up to see Edward on the LCD screen; he is still walking around the house.

'**It looks like Hinata has tried entering the house but has instead been put into a mysterious pink room. All will be revealed on that later. It's time to throw another housemate into the mix and it's Jess.'**

The LCD shows another girl wearing casual looking jeans and wearing her red hair out, allowing it to fall down her shoulders that are concealed by a plain black top. The stats on the screen reveal that Jess is a psychology student who has very good intuition; she can point out a crazy person from a crowd of fifty people. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Jess who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Jess?'** Big Brother booms.

'Hey Big Brother' Jess replies.

'**Is there anything you would like to say?'**

'Not really no… except,' Jess says as she points into the crowd. 'He's crazy, she's crazy, she's crazy, he's just downright nuts. Oh and that cameraman; psychotic.'

'**Do you think there will be crazy people in the house?'**

'I think it takes some sort of crazy person to go into the house.'

'**What does that say about you then?'**

'Bitch please, I knew I was crazy before the show, you haven't seen anything yet.'

'**Uhh, well it's time for you to go on in. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Jess walks up the stairs and she enters the house for the first time. She walks into the pink room and stands there in complete shock. She is welcomed by Hinata who she doesn't speak a word to. Instead she mumbles under her breath.

'Too much pink.'

'W-What?' Hinata asks Jess.

'This room, I'm guessing we're stuck in here then.'

'It looks like it, yes.'

'Oh sweet Christ. At least there's wine.' Jess takes a glass and downs it immediately; trying to forget that she is surrounded by pink, cutesy things.

'Umm.' Hinata pauses.

'Jess, I'm Jess.'

'Oh, Hinata is my name.' Hinata dips her head.

'Who is that on the screen?'

'I don't know, but he's been on there for as long as I've been in here.'

'**Well that was an odd response from Jess. I guess she doesn't like pink very much. Now you're probably thinking that Edward is looking a little bit lonely and I'm about to put someone in there with him. Well here is our next housemate, Meryl.'**

The LCD shows another girl wearing a plain, white coat and hair is a slightly blue-black in colour not even reaching her shoulders. The stats on the screen reveal that Meryl is an insurance representative from Gunsmoke. She lives a life of uncertainty as her job holds very high risks. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Meryl who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Meryl?'** Big Brother booms.

'Hi.' She replies.

'**What's your secret?'**

'Secret? I don't know what you're talking about.' Meryl answers, almost in a sultry way

'**That's the way, all these people will find out later. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Meryl walks up the stairs and she enters the house for the first time. She walks into the pink room, joining Hinata and Jess who greet her. They all sit down together and observe Edward, who appears to be calling first dibs on a bed in the bedroom.

'**It's time to put another boy in now? I think not, here's Misty.'**

The LCD shows yet another girl whose blazing orange hair was tied up into a single pig-tail. She wears very short shorts and a small tank top as well. The stats on the screen reveal that Misty is a Pokemon trainer and was once a gym leader at Cerulean city. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Misty who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Misty?'** Big Brother booms.

'Hello.' She replies candidly, not sure what she should be doing.

'**What are you going to miss the most in the house?'**

'Definitely my Pokemon, I still hate that I can't take them in with me.'

'**Well Misty, it's only fourty-five days if you make it to the end. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Misty walks up the stairs and she enters the house for the first time. She walks into the pink room, joining Hinata, Jess and Meryl who greet her. They all sit down, chatting amongst themselves. Misty and Hinata are talking about home while Meryl and Jess are getting into a heated argument about whether or not derringers make for a boring gun to use.

'**Okay, it looks like the pink room is getting pretty full at the moment. The rest of the house is another story. Little Edward is in there all by himself, but not for long. Here is Kazu.'**

The LCD shows a young man whose thick brown hair is covered mostly by a grey beanie. He wears a boys school uniform and in his introductory video is wearing skates. The stats on the screen reveal that Kazu is a skilled skater and loves travelling at top speed. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Kazu who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**So Kazu, are you going to have fun in the house.'** Big Brother asks Kazu.

'That goes without saying, this is going to be totally awesome.'

'_**Very good, you do realise that you cannot bring your Air Treks in?'**_

'What? Ah crap!' Kazu exclaims with much laughter from the audience.

'**Well it's time for you to go on in, Kazu. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Meanwhile, in the house. Edward has found the kitchen and made himself some food.

'**This is Big Brother.'** Big Brother booms, making Edward nearly drop his plate, once again attracting laughter from the audience.

'Whoa!' Edward exclaims. 'That was close.'

'**Edward. It seems that you are at a loose end.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**I think it's time I give you a bit of company. What do you think?'**

'Sounds good I guess.'

'**Edward, head to the backyard.'**

Edward obeyed big Big Brother and walked to the yard close to the entrance. As soon as he went to approach the wall it opened revealing Kazu.

'Hey!' Edward exclaims, rushing over to Kazu and shaking his hand.

'This is awesome. I'm Kazu by the way.' Kazu replied, dipping his head.

'Edward.'

'Nice, care to show me around?'

Meanwhile in the pink room…

'Oh my God, there's another guy.' Misty yelled.

The girls looked up at the LCD screen and watched as Edward showed Kazu around the house.

'I wonder how many more people there's going to be.' Hinata asked.

'**Well then.'** Big Brother addresses the audience. **'Looks like Edward isn't looking so lonely anymore. But now it's time to make the pink room even more crowded. Here is Rena.'**

The LCD shows a girl whose thick red hair drops past her shoulders and sticks out in slight angles. She wears a girls school uniform as well. The stats on the screen reveal that Rena is a student who lives in a small village with only few friends. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Rena who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**So Rena, are you going to have fun in the house.' **Big Brother asks.

'Well I'll try to.' She smiles innocently

'**Well it's time for you to go on in, Rena. Go up those stairs and you'll be in the house.'**

Rena walks up the stairs and she enters the house for the first time. She walks into the pink room, joining Hinata, Jess, Meryl and Misty who greet her. They all sit down, looking up at the LCD screen, most of their eyes on the new guy, Kazu.

'**It's time to do something that Big Brother wouldn't normally do. I'm going to introduce two housemates at the same time. They're both girls and they make up the last of the females in the house. Here are Tea and Tohru.'**

The LCD shows two girls who are both wearing girls uniforms but of varying colours. Tea is wearing her brown hair at shoulders while Tohru wears her brown hair down to her waist. The stats on the screen reveal that both Tohru and Tea are students who appear to hang around lots of boys. Both of them see friendship as a topic of vital importance. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Tea and Tohru who, hand in hand, both walk up the runway to centre stage.

'**Tea, Tohru.'** Big Brother booms.

'Yes, Big Brother?' Tea asks.

'**Welcome to the Big Brother stage.'**

'Thank you.' They both say, dipping their heads simultaneously.

'**So it seems you two have lot in common already.'**

Yes, I think we'll make great friends.' Tohru answers.

'**Well let's see how it goes. Tea and Tohru, it's time for you to enter the house.'**

Tea and Tohru both walk up the stairs and they enter the house for the first time. They walk into the pink room, joining Hinata, Jess, Meryl, Misty and Rena. They all sit down, realising that there is no more room on the couches.

'So I think it goes without saying that they're putting the girls in here and the guys are entering through the front there.' Jess observes as Edward and Kazu are chatting in the yard, not realising that they're been watched by the girls.

'It looks like it. But where are the other guys?' Tohru asked.

'Maybe, they're coming in later.' Tea answered her.

'It would be unusual to have only two guys and seven of us.' Meryl stated very matter-of-factly.

'It's only a bad thing if you're looking for a boyfriend in here. To that I say good luck, ladies.' Jess laughed.

'Haha yeah, with only two in the house you should take while they're fresh.' Misty added.

'**It looks like relationships are a hot topic in the pink room.' Big Brother announces to the audience. 'But we wouldn't leave two boys in the house to hold their own against seven women. I think it's time to introduce another male housemate. This is Soul.'**

The LCD shows a young man who is seemingly albino in appearance. His short but thick, white hair is partly covered by a headband and his eyes are as red as fire. The stats on the screen reveal that Soul is a weapon who collects bad spirits for a living. His hobbies include playing the piano, hanging out with his friends and riding his motorcycle. As the visual on the LCD fades, the bionic eye opens to reveal Soul who walks up the runway to centre stage.

'**Soul.'** Big Brother booms.

'Big Brother. How are you this evening?'

'**I'm well. What are you going to do when you get into the house?'**

'Probably fix myself a meal, I'm starved.'

'**I see. Well we better get you in there shouldn't we? It's time for to enter, off you go.'**

Soul runs up the stairs and is cleared by security before he goes into the house for the first time. The wall of the yard opens up and closes immediately is Soul enters. Edward and Kazu, who were waiting expectantly, jumped up to greet him and offer him food. As expected, this generates a fuss in the pink room as the girls realise there is a third male housemate.

'_**Now, ladies and gentlemen. Big Brother needs to clear up a few things with you. You have all been deceived.'**_ Big Brother announces to the audience, attracting lots of whispers and sceptical looks. **'Not only is there a pink room but there is also a green room. While the housemates you have seen were being introduced, four more male housemates were being placed in the green room one-by-one. They are already in the green room and they are about to go into the house.'**

The LCD screen on stage reveals a room with green walls, two black leather couches and a table line with food and wine. Inside the room sat four men, two of them were talking to each other while one stood up against the wall and another lay on the other couch by himself.

'**Here are Mitskuni, Sinji, Vegeta and Will.'** Big Brother announces.

The LCD shows four men at the same time. Mitskuni, while short in stature, was described as having a very bubbly personality. His hobbies include martial arts and eating sweets. Sinji seemed rather plain in appearance and was described as honest, timid and he said he has had bad experiences with women. Vegeta had hair that stood tall with an advancing widows peak, he also wore a blue spandex suit with white gloves and boots. He was described as an abrasive person by nature and he loves fighting to prove himself. Will had dark, raven-like hair to match his equally dark attire. He was described as mysterious because there not a lot of information regarding his history before entering the house. The visual on the LCD changes to the green room where the remaining male housemates are being held.

'**This is Big Brother.'** Big Brothers voice booms throughout the green room. **'Mitskuni, Sinji, Vegeta, Will, welcome to the Big Brother house.'**

'Umm, thank you?' Sinji replied timidly.

'Hmmph.' Vegeta grunted.

'**It is time for the four of you to enter the Big Brother house. You may enter now.'**

The four stood up and looked around the room. A hidden door opens behind them and they walk through a narrow passage. The tunnel lead the guys out to the kitchen where Soul was gathering some food, being the most recent addition to the house.

'Holy crap!' Soul yells, surprised by the sudden addition to the house.

'Did we scare you?' Will asks offering his hand. 'The name is Will.'

'Soul.' He concurs.

'Cool name.'

Meanwhile in the pink room, the girls are watching the goings on in the house on the LCD screen.

'Whoa!' Rena exclaims.

'That was like a sudden explosion of people.' Tea added.

'Yeah, I think I just saw four more people.' Jess said.

'Not only that but they were all boys too.' Misty replied.

'I guess then we don't have to worry about the shortage of boys huh?' Meryl jokes, stemming on their conversation earlier.

'**This is Big Brother.'** Big Brother booms on the speakers in the pink room, causing some of the girls to jump. At this point the girls went quiet to listen. **'You are probably wondering why I have kept you in this room instead of letting you join the rest of the house. Big Brother will now explain.'**

'**All the male housemates are keeping a secret from you. With that said, Big Brother is setting up a challenge for you. Big Brother is going to tell you all of the male housemates secrets, and it is your job to correctly match each secret to its owner.'**

'What the hell? No way.' Jess retorted.

'What a strange task.' Tohru murmured.

'**There are a few rules that come with this task. You must not ask the male housemates what their secret is nor are you allowed to ask them if they have a certain secret. Asking indirect questions is acceptable. The next rule is that this is a secret challenge, therefore discussion of the secrets will only take place in the pink room.'**

'Meaning we can't talk about it unless we're here.' Hinata pointed out.

'Exactly.' Misty replied.

'This is a weird task.' Tea mentioned.

'**Listen very carefully, female housemates. Success in matching the secrets to their correct owners will mean there is no way one of you will be evicted in the first round. Failure in this task means that it will be certain that one of you will be evicted. You have until the day after tomorrow to match up the secrets correctly.'**

'Well, there's our motivation.' Jess explained.

'No, don't say it like that, we've only just met.' Tea moaned.

'Hmm.' Jess grunted, almost disgusted at Tea's plea.

'**Big Brother will reveal the secrets now; look up at the screen.'**

The girls all look up at the screen to see that the visual of the happenings of the house were replaced with a grid of seven blank spaces. One-by-one the secrets showed up on the screen. As each secret was revealed, the girls murmured among themselves. Discussing the possibility of which housemate belonged to which secret.

'**One; I have the IQ of a genius.'**

'**Two; I have never had a girlfriend.'**

'**Three; I am an alien.'**

'**Four; I am related to royalty.'**

'**Five; I am a multi-millionaire.'**

'**Six; I used to be a model.'**

'**Seven; I am a virgin.'**

'**Female housemates, before you enter the main house for the first time you will have time to discuss the secrets. Your time starts now.'**

'I bet that goth guy is the genius.' Misty concludes.

'No way,' Meryl disagrees 'It has to be someone unlikely.'

'What if the short blonde guy is a millionaire?' Jess chortled.

'Which one?' Hinata asked. 'There's two short blonde guys.

'The one with the baby face.' Meryl added.

'That would be so weird.' Tea responded.

'I think the weird one is who the alien is.' Jess pointed out.

'Yeah, the alien secret would have to be the strangest.' Tohru agreed.

'**Female housemates, your time is up. It is time for you to join the rest of your housemates. Remember to keep your challenge a secret and remember, Big Brother is always watching.'**

The moment Big Brother finished speaking, the locked door opened by itself, allowing the girls to file through yet another narrow hallway. Their hallway lead out the lounge room where some of the guys were already sitting. Now that the house was alive with fourteen people the male and female housemates started to introduce and mingle with each other. The Big Brother challenge has just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Characters from various anime have been placed in the Big Brother house for 45 days. Anime includes FMA, Naruto, Air Gear, Trigun, Pokemon, Host Club, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh and many more. Rated M for violence, language and sexual/yaoi/yuri content. You get to vote for who gets evicted from the house every three days.

**Chapter One**

**Day 0**

**9:03pm**

As the introductions subside, the housemates split up into smaller groups and explore the house in greater depth. Tea and Tohru explore the bedroom and come across a shelf with strange artifacts placed upon it.

'I wonder what some of these things are.' Tohru wonders, touching some of the items that are closest in range.

'Very random things aren't they?' Tea agreed. 'Wait, can you feel that?'

'Feel what?'

'That breeze. I think I can feel a breeze from behind the shelf.'

Tohru places her hand near the space between the shelf and the wall. 'You're right.'

'Hmm, I wonder.' Tea pushes the shelf gently. It sways into the wall slightly and returns to its normal state. 'Oh my god this is like a secret door.'

'This is so cool.' Tohru said, hardly containing herself. 'Maybe it's something we find out about later.'

'**This is Big Brother!'**Big Brother booms over the speakers.

'Oh my god, this is us.' Tea said, backing away from the strange shelf.

'**Housemates, please think very carefully before clawing through the walls of the Big Brother house. That is all.'**

Tea and Tohru giggle at each other before reversing from the shelf altogether. They agree that the shelf will be a secret they keep between themselves.

**9:39pm**

Jess, Meryl, Mitskuni, Shinji, Vegeta and Will are sitting on the sunbeds in the yard by the pool where Misty has already changed into her bathers. They are chatting amongst themselves and getting to know each other. Meryl is already thinking forward for the girls secret tasks and is grilling Shinji without revealing too much.

'So Shinji, you seem pretty young don't you.'

'Yeah. I'm only eighteen.' Shinji replied distantly.

'Well such a young guy like you must be very popular with the girls, right?'

'Hmm, I don't think so. Most of the people I hang around with back home are girls so…'

'Is one of them your girlfriend?'

'No!' Shinji exclaimed. 'At least the topic has never come up.'

'Oh.' Meryl replied. 'Well I think you're alright for somebody your age.'

'Thanks, that very nice of you. Umm…'

'Yes?' Meryl asks expectantly.

'How old are you?... If you don't mind me asking.'

'How old do you think I am?'

'I hate guessing games like that.'

'Your clue is that I'm almost old enough to be your mother.'

'Really? I thought you may have been around twenty-five.'

'Ah, I love you for saying that.' Meryl posits, almost sultry about the entire topic. 'I'm thirty.'

'Thirty?' Shinji gasped. 'Well that's not bad at all.'

Jess watches Meryl and Shinji's interaction closely. She then begins to talk to the other boys, trying to hunt for clues on their secrets.

'I've only known you guys for like twenty minutes but I think you guys are very photogenic.'

'What makes you say that, Jess?' Mitskuni asks while munching on some of the leftover sweets from the buffet.

Jess looks down at the small blonde boy next to her. She never really liked 'cute' very much and this, of course, was no exception. Nonetheless, she had the need to find out his secret by any means necessary.

'Well you guys, Mitskuni, Vegeta, Will, you all look fairly good-looking.' Jess almost hurls at having to dish out the compliment.

'I think that's pretty subjective.' Will muses. 'I think most of the time the 'beautiful people' as I call them make it onto TV without any issue.'

'You got that right.' Jess replied, quietly elated that somebody else in the house spoke her language.

Vegeta grins to himself. He maintains propping himself up against the wall while listening to the nearby conversation.

'I hate photos.' He said.

'And yet you're on a TV series being watched by possibly millions of people.' Jess retaliated.

'Yeah, I don't see the logic there either.' Will added.

'What's that supposed to mean!' Vegeta yelled, making a fist and spoiling for a punch-up.

'I think the important thing is that Jess has said that we are very attractive people.' Will argued in an attempt to calm Vegeta. 'And I agree, I think we are very attractive people too.'

'Hmm.' Jess murmurs inquisitively.

**10:10pm**

Hinata, Rena, Kazu, Edward and Soul have migrated to the bedroom. Hinata and Rena are still amazed at how stylish the bedroom is while Kazu and Edward are musing over there only being eight beds.

'I can't believe how pretty this place is.' Hinata said.

'I can't believe there are only eight beds to share.' Kazu retaliated.

'I'm glad I got here first.' Edward posits. 'I got to call first dibs on my bed.

'Huh! Lucky you then.' Kazu replied. 'I didn't think of doing that when I came in.'

Rena stands up and looks around the room curiously. The carpets and the walls in the bedroom were mauve in colour and each bed was fitted with a double mattress supported with thick silver bases. The ceiling was quite low compared to other rooms in the house. Rena thought if she jumped high enough, she could probably touch it.

'If you like looking in the mirrors.' Soul started, 'Then I guess you would feel right at home.'

'You're right, Soul.' Kazu agrees. 'Every room in the house has mirrors lining the walls. Even the walls in the yard are fitted with mirrors.'

'Well they have to put the cameras somewhere.' Soul concludes.

'If they didn't have the mirrors then the camera's would be too obvious.' Hinata explains. 'It's going to hard to not think about the cameras.'

'Yeah, I hate the feeling of being watched.' Rena pauses in the middle of the room. 'It's a feeling that never goes away…'

'What?' Kazu asked, not quite understanding what Rena said.

Rena turns around and grins at the small group. 'Oh, it's nothing. Forget I said anything.'

Hinata, Kazu and Edward stare at Rena and blink nonchalantly. Soul falls back onto a random bed, pretending not to notice what Rena had said. After a while, the awkward silence is broken by Misty who strolls into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, she had just emerged from the pool after doing twenty minutes of laps.

'That pool is too small.' Misty starts. 'Do you guys like to swim?'

Kazu and Edward begin to blush upon seeing Misty in her towel. Soul looks up and thinks nothing of it.

'Well I never was the swimming type but I'd like to try it.' Kazu responded, smiling from ear to ear.

'**This is Big Brother. All housemates to the Diary Room.' **

**10:33pm**

One-by-one, all the housemates pile into the Diary Room. There is not enough space on the single lounge chair so everybody sits and stands around it. The lounge is occupied with Tea in the middle with Mitskuni and Tohru sitting on either arm.

'**Housemates, welcome to the Big Brother house.'**

After the announcement follows an impromptu chorus of 'thank you' from all the housemates.

'**Housemates, over the next forty-five days each of you will be tested for emotional stamina, you will all nominate each other and many of you will be evicted from the house. In forty-five days, one of you will be the winner of Big Brother.'**

Silence is all that could be heard in the Diary Room. Nobody said a word, as though they were waiting expectantly for Big Brother to say something else.

'**Big Brother is also aware that some of the housemates have special powers which may be a potential threat to others and Big Brother himself. These powers include Alchemy, Super-Strength, Flying, Transforming and Elemental Magic. While you are in the house, all of these powers will be neutralised. This means that you will not be able to use your powers at all.'**

'What a lot of nonsense!' Vegeta replied. 'There is no way my powers can be neutralised. No way.'

Vegeta raised his arm with the intention of firing a ki blast at the blast LCD screen. But nothing happened. He then jumped upward and immediately landed on his feet again.

'Let me try.' Edward stood up. He clapped his hands and planted them on the wall. Once again, nothing happened.

'My elemental powers don't work.' Will said.

'Neither do mine.' Jess added.

'**Housemates. This was not a farce. For the safety of the other housemates, all powers have been neutralised. Now, it's time for everybody to get ready for tomorrow. You will be woken early, so I suggest you try and get some sleep. That is all.'**

Vegeta immediately leaves the diary room in an attempt to find something to break. He takes to the backyard and punches the ground. A punch with that much force would normally cause the ground to crumble beneath him, instead a small cloud of dust billowed above the ground. He let out a yell, prompting some of the other housemates to either jump or cover their ears.

'It looks like some of us are going to struggle dealing with this change more than others.' Mitskuni piped up. 'I'm going to go to the kitchen.'

'T-The kitchen?' Tohru asked, somewhat frazzled by the sudden change in conversation.

'I think the most important issue is that mostly everyone in the house who had powers has lost them.' Tea interrupted 'And all you can think about is food?'

'Big Brother did say that he did it to protect us from each other.' Hinata explained. 'Does that mean some people in the house can't be trusted?'

'Maybe so.' Mitskuni answered. 'I just want to go to the kitchen to see if there's any cake left.'

Cake?' Tohru exclaimed.

'Cake.' Mitsukuni elucidated.

Tohru and Mitskuni take one last look at each other before bolting to the kitchen. Tea follows after them, with the realisation that there are some strange people in the house with her. _'Why would Tohru and Mitskuni be so enthusiastic about cake? Is it that Tohru is trying to suss the secret out of him?'_

**11:11pm**

Meanwhile, the rest of the female housemates have also put their secret task into action. All of the housemates have been in the house for at least three hours now. Some of them have already chosen a bed while some of them have taken a short glance at the bedroom in its entirety. Being the first housemate to enter the house, Edward was able to call first dibs on the beds. He chose a single bed, seeming as though he wanted to sleep by himself.

'Hey Edward?' Meryl asked. 'Why did you choose to sleep in the single bed for?'

'I don't know. Why did you?' Edward replied, noticing that Meryl had also chosen the other available single bed.

'Well I live alone, so I'm used to sleeping by myself. Sleeping in the same bed with a stranger is something I'm not comfortable with.' Meryl explained.

'Oh!' Edward exclaimed. 'Fair enough. Well to be honest my reason is because there's someone else on the outside.'

'Really?' Meryl looked up and smiled. 'Are you in love with this person?'

'You could say that. We've been together for a while now so she would probably clobber me if she found out I was sleeping in the same bed as another woman.'

'Hmm.' Meryl vocalised and thought _'Maybe this secrets task isn't going to be so hard at all.' _'Well I think it's very big of you to do that. You must really respect this girl.'

'Do you really think so?'

Kazu had been in one of the beds closer to the entrance of the bedroom. Overhearing the conversation, he travels over and joins in.

'I agree with Meryl. In saying that she must be quite the catch.' Kazu said, giving Edward a wink.

'Well all can say is that our love is on an emotional level and a physical level. She's my favourite person I love to wake up with in the morning with.'

'Aww, young love, that is so cute.' Meryl giggles, getting all clucky like a barnyard hen.

'**This is Big Brother. Female Housemates please report to the pink room now?'**

'Pink room?' Edward asked, looking sceptical. 'What goes on there?'

'Just ladies business.' Meryl replied coolly as she left her bed to join the other girls.

**11:24pm**

As the female housemates made it to the pink room they noticed that Big Brother has provided them with a whiteboard with magnets containing the secrets and male housemates in no particular oder. Some of them had spent most of the night subtly getting to know the male housemates so they can try and guess their secrets easier.

'Okay, now what can we say about Mitskuni? Anybody?' Tea asked, she spread the secret magnets across the whiteboard and held the male housemate photos.

'I tried talking to him earlier.' Tohru said. 'He's very hard to read. He really likes talking about cake and sweets and stuffed animals. Guys, I think he may be the virgin. I couldn't be sure though.'

'I don't think he's the virgin.' Misty said. 'It's too obvious that it would be him. For all we know he could be a genius.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if he was the multi-millionaire either.' Jess said. 'Hey, I have an idea. Tohru, next time he talks to anyone about cakes and sweets ask him if he likes the really expensive kind.'

'Great idea, Jess.' Tea replied. 'With that thinking we can find out about our new friends in no time.'

Jess smiled weakly and swallowed what looked like a lump in her throat, as though she was fighting back the urge to vomit.

'Well for now I'll place his photo on the top of the board. What can we say about Shinji?'

'You were talking to him earlier, Meryl.' Jess posited. 'What did you think?'

'I would say he's either never had a girlfriend or is a virgin. I guess he could technically be either. He did come across as very shy with me, but I don't know how he interacts with others yet.' Meryl explained.

'That's the vibe I got too.' Jess added. 'He seems to have a difficult time when it comes to girls.'

'Should we put him under both secrets for now?' Rena suggested.

'I think so.' Tea agreed, placing Shinji's photo so it was close in proximity. 'What do you think of Kazu?'

'Very difficult to place.' I heard him say something earlier tonight suggesting that he has had experience in dating. So he's had a girlfriend.' Hinata suggested. 'Aside from that I didn't get anything else from him.'

'Yet another difficult person to read.' Mitsy added. 'If we were going by being unlikely I would say that he could be the alien, or even related to royalty.'

'Hmm, this is harder than I thought.' Tea mused, placing Kazu's photo randomly. 'Will.'

'When I complimented the guys on being photogenic he made a comment agreeing with me about how all the guys were good looking.' Jess grinned.

'What do you mean?' Hinata asked.

'Well it's a long show but I think that Will could be the ex-model. But looking at it, any of these guys could be models.'

'I still think that he may be the alien.' Misty said.

'Well let's match Will to those two secrets for now.' Tea explains while placing Wills photo. 'This one is interesting, Vegeta.'

'There is some off about him.' Hinata suggested. 'The way he acted when Big Brother neutralised all of our powers was far greater than everyone elses.'

'Far too toned to be a model as well. With those muscles he's probably had loads of girlfriends and he's probably not the virgin because he's older than all the other guys.' Meryl added.

'So that rules out the virgin secret, the model secret and the girlfriend secret. He could be either a genius, an alien, related to royalty or a multi-millionaire.' Tohru explained.

'Hmm, would you say that he would speak proper for somebody who was rich or royalty?' Mitsy asked.

'Definitely not. He's very standoffish as well from what I've seen. So I'll put him under genius or alien.' Tea said, making the necessary adjustments. 'Edward?'

'Oh, Edward and I were talking about why he chose the single bed in the bedroom.' Meryl stated. 'He says he's in a committed relationship with a girl on the outside. Apparently they're physical too.'

The room went silent for a moment, some of the girls faces, especially Tea, turned a deep shade of red.

'Well, I think we can rule out him not having a girlfriend and being a virgin then.' Tea broke the awkward silence. 'Soul?'

'The most mysterious of them all I'd say.' Rena suggested. 'But I don't think he's an alien. He's got that cool allure about him.'

'That could be a charade.' Hinata argued.

'All of them could be putting on a farce.' Jess added.

'We're not getting a lot done this way are we?' Tea asked.

'All I know for sure is that Vegeta is the alien, Will is the ex-model and Edward is the genius. Don't ask me how I know, I just have a feeling.' Jess explained. 'I'll explore those possibilities tomorrow.'

'Hey!' Rena yelled, causing most of the girls to jump. 'Maybe we should allocate ourselves to one of the boys tomorrow and interrogate them.'

'Probably better to be subtle about it, but good idea.' Misty agreed.

'Well if we're going to do that then I can always talk to Mitskuni a little more.' Tohru enquired.  
'Using that logic I'll pair up with Edward.' Meryl added.  
'Well hopefully they won't be too suspicious of us monopolising their time. I'll choose Soul.' Jess said.

After a lot of deliberation it was decided that Hinata would investigate Shinji, Misty would investigate Will and Rena would check out Kazu.

'I guess that leaves me with Vegeta.' Tea deducted. 'Probably a good idea, I've had to deal with people like him before. I may need to help him come out of his shell.'  
'I think the only thing Vegeta has that resembles a shell is his hard personality. He's very distant.' Tohru evaluated.  
'He seems like the type who doesn't talk to people much, almost like he's secluding himself.'

**11:45pm**

Meanwhile, Mitskuni was milling around the kitchen with Edward. He was still looking for sweets despite the fact that it was nearly the middle of the night.

The bedroom has become a base for the male housemates to talk about why the girls made a sudden departure. Vegeta propped himself against a wall as usual while Kazu, Shinji, Soul and Will were on their beds and talking across the room.

'What do you think they're doing in there?' Shinji asked.  
'Difficult to say.' Soul answered. 'Maybe they have something cool planned for us.'  
'Like what?' Kazu enquired.  
'Maybe they're trying to pair us up with them or something.' Will suggested, half laughing in the process.  
'That might be it. If it's a secret task then they will fail at it.' Kazu predicted. 'Edward is in a relationship on the outside so pairing him up with somebody is impossible.'  
'Hmm.' Vegeta started. 'Perhaps the pink room is a camera room and they are watching us right now.'

Kazu and Shinji, convinced that Vegeta may be right, started looking about the room for cameras.

'What are you doing?' Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'Looking for secret cameras.' Kazu answered, 'Maybe the girls are watching us.'

Vegeta muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'What a moron.' Soul and Will were completely dumbfounded at why Kazu and Shinji were doing when they started looking around the bedroom for cameras... In the Big Brother house.

'Umm, guys?' Soul said, about to state the obvious.  
Will motioned to Soul and whispered 'Don't say anything; they'll realise eventually. For now let's just enjoy the entertainment.'  
Soul sniggered lightly. 'What a dick move.' He said.  
'I know.' Will smiled.  
'I like it.' Soul posited.  
'I know.' Will repeated.

Kazu and Shinji continue to search the bedroom for what they thought hidden cameras are placed. Edward and Mitskuni entered the bedroom after finding no more cake in the kitchen. They sat on their beds and joined the other guys in their current observation.

'What are you guys up to?' Edward asked.  
'The girls have gone to the pink room. Vegeta says that they may be watching us from there through cameras. We're looking for secret cameras to see if his theory is correct.'  
'Oh-.' Edward started.  
'Hey, that sounds like fun.' Mitskuni mused. 'Mind if I join in?'

Soul and Will looked at each other again, at the risk of not being able to suppress their laughter any longer. They knew their fun was about to be ruined.

'Guys?' Edward started. 'You do realise the whole universe is watching us, right?'  
'Yeah, so?'  
'So.' Vegeta started. 'The whole universe is watching us through secret cameras! You idiots!'

Kazu and Shinji jump at Vegeta yelling at them. Soul and Will burst out laughing and Edward just sighs as though he didn't want to live anymore.

In the pink room, the conversation about the male housemate ended and they were formulating different kinds of questions to ask them.

'**This is Big Brother.' **Big brother voice was secluded to the pink room. **'Female housemates, it is time to join the rest of the house. Also…' **Big Brother paused, causing the girls to look expectantly, **'Goodnight.'**

The girls are hot on some of the trails. The male housemates have no idea what is going on and day zero has finally come to end. Will the girls be successful in their task? Will there be controversies beyond our knowledge? Who will be the first housemate to be evicted? All will be revealed as Big Brother continues.


	3. Chapter 2

Characters from various anime have been placed in the Big Brother house for 45 days. Anime includes FMA, Naruto, Air Gear, Trigun, Pokemon, Host Club, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh and many more. Rated M for violence, language and sexual/yaoi/yuri content. You get to vote for who gets evicted from the house every three days.

**Chapter Two**

**Day 1**

**7:34am**

All was quiet in the Big Brother house. Despite Big Brother's initial warning to get some sleep, some of the housemates continued talking well into the early hours of the morning. What the housemates did not expect is that Big Brother has formulated different ways of waking them up every morning for the duration of their stay.

The blissful, serene environment that was the bedroom suddenly turned into what seemed like a live concert. Over the speakers, screaming vocalists and metal music could be heard followed by a deafening cheer from a disembodied crowd. This undoubtedly made the housemates stir; some of them were not pleased. After the noise dissipated the lights in the bedroom switched on by themselves.

'**This is Big Brother.' **A course voice could be heard over the speakers. **'Good morning, housemates.'**

'Ugh!' Kazu exclaimed, clearly not wanting to get up.

'Oh crap. It's morning already?' Edward moaned.

'Good morning, Big Brother!' Rena replied to their announcer in a strangely chirpy mood.

'**This mornings wake-up call is in lieu of your first task in the house. Big Brother will inform you on the details at a later time. That is all.'**

'I love how big brother refers to himself in third person.' Will observed.

Many of the housemates get out of bed and migrate to the kitchen on the other side of the house. The kitchen is in an area located separate from the rest of the inside areas of the house. Due to this the housemates must access the kitchen by walking through the backyard. As the housemates found out last night, another reason why it is separated from the rest of the house is due to its architectural structure; it has a fifties theme as opposed to the rest of the house which is post-modern.

**8:08am**

Edward, Jess, Meryl, Misty, Soul and Will are the only housemates to stay in the bedroom, not as willing to start their day as the rest. Last night, the girls made a plan to follow an allocated male housemate all day as part of their secret task. Jess, Meryl and Misty were as good as their word.

'So I'm guessing that it's before nine o'clock?' Soul asked, knowing that there were no clocks allowed in the house. 'I guess I shouldn't have stayed up last night.'

'It seems like it.' Misty agrees. 'But I think I went to sleep earlier than you guys did.'

'Not being able to tell the time annoys me.' Meryl posits. 'I don't know if I should be having breakfast or my walk or whatever else.'

'You could always say you're on holiday or something. Why is that so important anyway?' Soul asks.

'Well, I'm thirty.' Meryl started. 'I need to keep up my fitness so I can keep up with the rest of you young people.'

'Oh!' Soul quips with a slight hint of sarcasm.

'Thirty?' Will states then pauses. 'I don't think thirty is that old.'

'Yeah.' Edward agreed. 'Age is just a number. It should be all about your vitality.'

'Haha, that's such a male thing to say.' Jess replied in jest.

'Well not really.' Edward defended. 'You could be eighty years old and still be fit as a fiddle.'

'Yeah, that's still a real male thing to say.' Jess stirs, plastering a grin on her face.

'I'm with Jess on this one.' Meryl stated. 'At least you won't have to worry about getting fat.'

'Huh!' Edward perks up. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well look at yourself.' Meryl points. 'You're –'

'Short?'

'No, you're – '

'Tiny?'

'Cute!' Meryl yelled, tired of being interrupted. 'You're cute!'

'… Right.' Edward motioned uncomfortably.

'How did a conversation about breakfast become a conversation about being short?' Misty enquired.

'Oh so I AM short!?' Edward huffed as he stormed out of the room.

There was an awkward silence in the bedroom after Edward left. Meryl had no idea if she had said something wrong and Misty was completely perplexed. Meryl went after Edward in an attempt to apologise to him, leaving the remaining four in an awkward position.

'I guess that somebody is a _little_ self-conscious.' Will broke the silence.

'Ha!' Soul laughed. 'I see what you did there.'

'Will's right.' Jess said whilst gazing at Misty and giving her a wink. 'He is pretty self-conscious isn't he?'

**8:33am**

Most of the housemates had come and gone from the kitchen. The housemates remaining, Kazu and Rena, are attempting to make bread for the lunch break in the middle of the day. It is a requirement in the Big Brother house to make bread every morning before the hot water is turned on. Only then will the housemates be able to have a proper shower.

'How long has the oven been pre-heated for now?' Rena asked.

'I don't know.' Kazu answered, looking over the oven. 'There doesn't seem to be a timer on this thing.'

'Well time is supposed to be an anomaly in the house. That's why we weren't allowed to bring in watches or clocks.'

'This is true.' Kazu agrees. 'But that makes baking and cooking so damn hard.'

'You don't often cook, do you?'

'Not really no. I'm not as good at it as I should be.'

'Well,' Rena said with an innocent grin. 'Maybe I could teach you.'

Kazu smiled and look over to Rena. 'I'd like that. We should stick the dough in and see what happens.'

Meanwhile, Meryl catches up with Edward beside the pool and discusses with him about this morning's altercation.

'So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I said something to offend you.' Meryl dipped her head at him. 'I guess it's not a compliment for a man to be called cute.'

'It depends on the person.' Edward agreed. 'I probably shouldn't have stormed off like that.'

'Have you had any breakfast yet?' Meryl asked. 'I can fix you a bowl of cereal if you'd like.'

'Uh, thanks but I actually prefer toast.' Edward admitted, he then proceeded to tell Meryl his dislike for milk.

**9:17am**

After a brief chat with some of the other housemates, Shinji goes to the Diary Room and has a talk with Big Brother. Out of all the other housemates, he feels as though he is on the outer and doesn't feel like he can relate to the rest of the house.

'**Shinji. Good morning.' **Big Brother greets him.

'Good morning, Big Brother.' Shinji replies.

'**How are you finding the house so far?'**

'I don't know.' Shinji admits. 'It's a pretty weird feeling being away from my usual life.'

'**Is there a reason you have come to see me this morning?'**

'Not really. I just wanted to talk to somebody else. I can tell that some people in the house have formed some friendships, but it's still early days.'

'**That it is, Shinji. That it is. Are there any groups in particular that really stand out?'**

'Well Tea and Tohru… I don't know how to explain it but they act as though they already know each other very well. Another thing I'm seeing is that Tea is trying to reach out to Vegeta.'

'**What do you think of that?'**

'Well, Vegeta seems the very solitary type of guy; he hasn't even spoken to me yet. We were in the green room for all that time and he didn't say a word. I can understand that Tea is trying to include him but I think he may brush her off, despite her good intentions.'

'**Do you think that Vegeta may hurt Tea?'**

'I maintain that it's early days, but maybe. I still don't understand why anyone would reach out to Vegeta.'

'**I see, and how you think you fit into the dynamics of the house?'**

'Hmm, well I haven't made any solid connections yet. Some of the girls are very nice, especially Hinata. She always wants to talk to me and tries her hardest to get to know me.'

'**Do you think that's a good thing or a bad thing?'**

'Definitely a good thing.' Shinji answered.

'**Have you found out much about her?'**

'Only that she has a love interest outside the house. But something tells me that it's very one-sided. I think that maybe I should be the one asking questions more.'

'**Sounds like a good way to get to know someone.'** Big Brother concludes. **'That is all.'**

Shinji hops off the chair and out of the Diary Room in order to find Hinata who is currently taking a dip in the pool with Misty.

**10:00am**

'**This is Big Brother. Housemates, the hot water is now on. You have half an hour.'**

'Half an hour!?' Tea yelled. 'How are all of us supposed to have a shower in half an hour?'

'Have you seen the showers, Tea?' Edward asked. 'There are three showers that have been amalgamated.'

'You mean we have to shower with other people?' Meryl enquired. 'That's disgusting.'

'While you guys argue about the shower arrangements I'm just going to go ahead and have my turn.' Jess said, going to the bedroom to get her towel.

'I'm coming too.' Rena replied and went after her.

Meryl, one of the housemates who is used to living alone and isn't inclined to sharing amenities in such close quarters, goes to the Diary Room to debate with Big Brother to extend their shower time.

'Well that two showers taken.' Misty explains. 'What do you guys think?'

'Ladies first.' Will replied nonchalantly, not bothering to get up from the sunbed he just parked himself on.

Misty goes and joins Jess and Rena in the showers. The bathroom is a large room in the house that separates the living room from the bedroom. Just like the rest of the house, the walls are lined by one-way mirrors, one of which is also lined with sinks and lockers for the housemates' toiletries. As discussed, the shower area is a large portion of the room which has three showers joined together. In many ways this is Big Brothers way of giving the housemates the chance to get to know each other, in more ways than one.

'I think it goes without saying.' Misty started. 'But half an hour is going to make it difficult for all the housemates to shower properly.'

'True.' Jess agreed. 'But after a couple of weeks it will be easier.'

'Because we'll get used to it?' Rena predicted.

'That, and some people will be gone after a couple of weeks. Meaning more shower time for us.' Jess grinned.

After Jess, Misty and Rena finished their turn. Hinata, Tea and Tohru followed; the guys were in agreement that ladies should go first. This of course did not stop the guys from going through the bathroom, using the excuse that they needed to get to the bedroom and living room. Kazu, Mitskuni and Shinji saw this as a golden opportunity to have a look at the talent in the house.

Still very aware that they were being filmed, all the girls opted to wear their bathing suits in the shower. This further came into light after Tohru mentioned that she used to walk through the forest to get home quicker, meaning she was taking the risk of being a victim of perverts. Hinata spent a little extra time in the shower in order to get the chlorine out of her hair so she was later joined by Meryl.

'That chat with Big Brother turned out to be fruitless.' Meryl muttered to Hinata as she turned on her shower head.

'So he said no to extending the shower time?'

'He said "Big Brother will get back to you." I don't think anything is going to change.'

'I did overhear Jess saying that it won't matter soon since some of us won't be here anymore.'

'That is true.' Meryl agreed. 'But she doesn't have to say it like that. I can't believe how socially inept some of the people in the house are.'

'What do you mean?' Hinata enquired.

'Edward went off at me because I called him cute, Vegeta seems to have zero people skills and Jess says something so negative on our first day in here.'

Meanwhile in the back yard, Jess, Misty Rena, Tea and Tohru are resting on the sunbeds, all of them focussed on one thing in particular, Vegeta. He had taken the space between the entrance to the main house and the pool to do some training. Since there were no weights available for use, he opted to doing some stretches before practicing some offensive manoeuvres. To top it all off, Vegeta was topless. All the girls were watching him intently, some of them looking in awe while others just silently enjoyed the view.

'He's pretty skilled isn't he?' Tea said.

'Yeah.' Rena and Misty chime in unison.

'It's almost a pity that he has a personality of a wet paper bag.' Jess observes.

'Maybe he's just shy.' Tea said in his defence.

'Maybe he's just an ass.' Jess retaliates.

'That's not very nice.' Tohru started.

'He could just be an unsociable type. Hey may be different from the other guys after all.' Misty added.

'Alright then, let me ask you all something. Are you defending him because you think what I'm saying is wrong or are you defending him because he's hot?'

Some of the girls said nothing and others just uttered total nonsense. Tea was the only one with a proper response; saying that there may be more to Vegeta than he is letting on.

'I'm not going to deny that he is attractive. But just because somebody is attractive is no reason to like them.' Jess concluded as she got up and headed toward the living room.

Vegeta continued training, not noticing that he was literally the hot topic of conversation. Since Big Brother neutralised the housemates powers upon entering the house, Vegeta has lost the ability to sense power levels amongst other attributes. Completely unperturbed by his surroundings, he continued his array of attacks. As Jess was just about to pass to enter the main house, Vegeta nearly collects her with a roundhouse kick. Much to everybody's amazement, Jess lifts her arm just in time for a decisive block. Some of the girls gasped, Tea nearly leaping up to diffuse the upcoming situation.

'Good shot.' Jess said. 'You almost got me there.'

Jess continued to the living room, otherwise unfazed by the incident. Vegeta stood there, completely stunned because not only did he not see her coming, Jess was able to block his kick with ease. He turned around and noticed that all the girls were watching them.

'What are all of you looking at?!' He yelled.

'Uh! Nothing.' Rena chirped nervously.

'We're just enjoying the show.' Misty mused.

'Hmmph.' Vegeta grunted as he briskly entered the main house, as though in pursuit.

In the living room, Edward, Soul and Will were getting ready to take their shower as Kazu, Mitskuni and Shinji are the first of the guys to take over the bathroom. They watched as Jess rushed past them with Vegeta following almost immediately after.

'I wonder what their deal is.' Soul said.

'**This is Big Brother, the hot water has been switched off. That is all.'**

'Wait a minute!' Edward yelled.

'Ugh.' Will grunted. 'Anyone up for a cold shower?'

Shinji and Kazu walk into the living room, half-dressed and drying their hair with some towels. Edward and Soul glare at them as they walk in.

'You took too long in the shower.' Edward growls.

**11:43am**

'**This is Big Brother. All housemates to the lounge.'**

Throughout their stay in the Big Brother house, Big Brother will assign the housemates with special tasks. Some of them involve winning a generous food budget for the week and some tasks involve some extra rewards. All the housemates migrate to the lounge to hear the announcement.

'**Mitskuni, there is an envelope on the coffee table. Please read the contents to the rest of the housemates.' Big Brother commands.**

'Is there a letter opener?' Mitskuni said as he picked the envelope off the table. Rather than waiting for an answer he tears into it like a child who has just been given a wrapped birthday gift. The rest of the housemates wait expectantly for the contents.

'Housemates, it is time for your first whole-house task. The theme for this task is rock until you drop. Throughout the next two days, Big Brother will play rock music over the speakers. When the music starts playing the housemates have ninety seconds to get to the dancefloor, dress up and "shake their tail feathers." Passing this task will result in a generous food budget, but if you fail this task you will get nothing.'

No sooner did Mitskuni finish reading the letter, speakers around the house started blaring with rock music. Some of the housemates jumped up immediately in order to find the dancefloor as Big Brother did not inform them where it was.

'Shit, shit, where is it?' Edward yelled frantically.

'Don't worry.' Mitsy said. 'We'll find it.'

'It's this way.' Tea called out to everybody.

All the housemates report to the back yard, finding out the dancefloor was located where the sunbeds used to be. In a corner against the wall, a large trunk was sitting. Tea and Kazu get there first and open the trunk. They found an assortment of wigs, jackets, trousers, and many other accessories. While some of the girls tried to go over the top with their costumes, most of the guys were very simplistic in what they chose. They all proceeded to dance around the dancefloor. Some of them were acting like total lunatics and some weren't acting all that enthusiastic at all.

**1:55pm**

Since the implementation of the 'Rock till you drop task,' the housemates have had to drop everything they were doing to go and dance for their food budget… six times.

'The next I get interrupted by that damn music I'm going to go and yell at him.' Tea informed those in earshot.

Tea was milling about the kitchen with Hinata, Meryl Rena and Tohru who were once again attempting to finish their lunch.

'I tried that before when we were given half an hour to shower. It doesn't work.' Meryl replied, sipping on a glass of orange juice.

'I think this task been quite fun actually.' Tohru said. 'It's giving some of the other quieter housemates the motivation to something they wouldn't do.'

'I know what you mean.' Hinata replied. 'I'm don't normally dress up in costumes and jump around like that. It's not that bad.'

'I've already lost track of how many times we've danced. I get the feeling that this is going to happen during all hours of the day.' Meryl predicts.

'Even when we're asleep?' Rena asks.

'Probably. In which case I hope all of you guys are light sleepers.'

In the bedroom, Jess falls back onto her bed and stares at the ceiling above her. She is feeling pretty pissed off about the task but doesn't want to admit it just yet. She is joined by Kazu, Soul and Edward who are sitting in the middle of the room. Vegeta, instead of being up against a wall, has decided to sit at the foot of Jess' bed.

One of the males in the house holds the secret 'I have the IQ of a genius.' It is the girls' job to ensure they know which secret belongs to which male housemate before tomorrow evening. Jess took this as an opportunity to get to know the guys.

'This is completely off-topic but how did you guys do in school?' She asked.

'School?' Vegeta asked.

'School.' Kazu stated. 'That boring place we had to go to six hours a day to learn about shit.'

'I know what it is, you dolt.' Vegeta retorted snidely. 'To be honest I never had much of an interest in it. I felt that I knew everything I needed to in order to get through.'

'Fair enough.' Jess said. 'At least you didn't have to go to university for four years. Four years was enough but I know I'll probably need to do more.'

'I went to an academy. At the time I started there I was the youngest person to ever enrol.' Edward explained.

'Hey, I went to an academy too.' Soul added. 'But it wasn't as academically focussed. But I did major in human biology and humanities. Aside from that I wouldn't say I did well. I was in the 'I'm too cool' phase most of the time.'

'Interesting.' Jess sighed. 'I can't believe how different all the housemates backgrounds are just from talking about education.'

**4:37pm**

It has been almost five hours since the 'Rock till you drop' task commenced and already the momentum between the occurrences of music has dropped. Since lunch time, the music has only played another seven times. For the first time today, the girls have been called to the pink room so they can discuss the male housemates' secrets. While they did so, all the guys were sitting around in the living room, some of them expecting the music play over the speakers at any time.

'That's it!' Shinji broke the silence, causing some of the guys to jump. 'This task is starting to piss me off!'

'Starting to?' Vegeta questioned.

'Look, dude. You need to keep your cool. Just because the task is unpredictable is no reason to freak out on us.' Soul reasoned.

'But I don't wanna do it anymore.' Shinji whined. 'I hate having to do things at a seconds notice.'

'Well the choices are we do it, pass the task and get our food… or…' Mitsukuni explained.

'Or we basically starve.' Vegeta finishes. 'And if I have to go without food because of someone else's misgivings I will make sure that they starve first.'

At this point Vegeta was glaring at Shinji almost menacingly, which caused Shinji to cower and mutter something which sounded like 'mimblewimble.'

'I'm very sure that Big Brother won't allow us to starve… unless of course he thinks that people eating each other makes good entertainment.' Will explains. 'But I'm with Vegeta on this one. Food is simply too motivating.'

'Yes, and I happen to like eating food very much.' Vegeta adds. 'I don't like this task either, but if I don't have proper food then I get really pissed off.'

'Wait.' Edward looks somewhat confused. 'You're not already pissed off?'

'I know I have to do the task. But I don't like that the timing can be unpredictable.' Shinji explained himself. 'I'm only doing the task because I have to… but it has its limitations.'

'Shinji, what are you talking about?' Kazu asks. 'This task is piss easy.'

'Well… I—'

'Yes?' Kazu continued to enquire.

'I need to go to the bathroom!' Shinji yells, tears nearly forming in his eyes.

Everybody in the living room anime falls upon hearing Shinji's plea.

'Then go to the bathroom!' Mitskuni replies, trying to force down laughter.

By this point Kazu, Soul and Edward cannot stop laughing. Shinji, blushing a blazing shade of red was nearly on the verge of tears again as Vegeta sighs heavily and refuses to take further part in the conversation by walking away. Will, somewhat able to keep his composure, gives Shinji his next instruction.

'Go to the bathroom.'

'But what if the music—'

'The chances of the music starting while you're taking a dump are astronomical at best.'

'Yeah.' Edward says between laughter. 'If you don't shit, you die.'

After much deliberation, Shinji finally runs off to the bathroom. Will crumples back onto the sofa he was on earlier and exhales heavily.

'Well that was entertaining.' Mitskuni muses. 'But I'm glad that he's motivated. If we don't pass the task then we can't get cake.'

Kazu stops to think for a second. 'Somehow I can see that logic.'

'Just a thought…' Will started.

'Hmm?' Soul grunted, he had finally recollected himself and took his place on the couch.

'Wouldn't it be so bad if the music did go off right now?'

'I don't think Big Brother could be that mean.' Mitskuni predicted. 'Surely there's—'

Mitskuni is interrupted by another round of very loud music blaring over the speakers. The girls return from the pink room to take part and the living room was filled with gales of laughter. Despite all the noise, the housemates could still hear a familiar voice screaming 'FUUUUUUUUUCK' in the distance.

**Oh dear, poor Shinji. Well soon the task is going to be the least of the guys' worries when they find out about the girls secret task. Will the girls be successful in their task or will they all be facing the eviction chopping block first? All will be revealed as Big Brother continues.**


End file.
